Michelle Obama
Michelle Obama (born January 17, 1964) is the de facto first lady of the United States. She is a rascist and has frightening parallels with Eva Braun. Life Michelle LaVaughn Robinson was born on January 17, 1964, in the South Side of Chicago, and was probably in a gang. Both her parents were descendants of slaves but that does NOT mean they should get repairations, I mean were any of them personally inslaved? And did I inslave them? No, so why should I have to pay for it? This white guilt thing has gone to far. She went to Princeton, probably because of afermative action which is the only way they can get into schools. And also afermative action shouldnt exist because rascism dosent exist anymore so why do we need it? Typical PC police always playing the race card. Ever heard of a thing called personal responsibility? Stop being Wellfare queens and use your bootstraps. Meeting Barack "Hussein" Obama (who has frightening parallels with Hitler) She met B. Hussein while at there law firm, where he didnt do anything because Obama didnt do anything before he became president. He was a lame "community oraganizer". There first date was to see "Tyler Perry's Do the Right Thing" which if you dont know is a movie where Spike Lee thinks its ok for blacks to burn down a white mans pizza parlor. I bet if George W. Bush had taken Laura to see a movie about white people burning down a black persons house he would be crucified. The date went well because it turned out both of them were elitist ivory tower latte liberals. They bonded over there love of pretentious foods like tofu, silly ideas like health care and taxing all of us to the last penny. She and Obama then decided to get married and start rigging elections with ACORN. They were able to rig a ton. In only a few years they were in position to rig the presidential election and spread there dangerous marxist ideals. Ruining America She hugged the Queen of England. Also planted a garden, probably to grow arugala. Sonia Sotomayor may be racist but she has nothing on Michelle. In the past a very reliable source heard her saying "Kill Whitey" (thats how they talk). Theres a tape but the Liberal Media wont play it. LIke husband like wife considering Obama hates white people or the white culture and also hates the retarded which is why he made fun of Special Olympics bowling when he went on The Tonight Show. These two have made us the laughingstock of the world. Also she looks like a gorilla (before you call me a rascist just remember that people said Bush looked like a chimp. So YOUR the rascist, you stupid rascist.) She calls children obese yet her husband ate buffalo wings. Thats hippocracy. She goes to the soup kitchen wearing 10 million dollar glass slippers. She pretends she cares but shes at a spa getting makoevers while the rest of us struggle to survive. We need her out of the White House and we need a woman who is actually strong and smart (which liberals hate) and a good choice would be Sarah Palin. She is a breath of fresh air and an angel. Heres a woman who knows whats going on. She is one of the many caught in the fervor and excitement of the Tea Party movement and taking are country back in November, but out of all them she is the smartest and the most qualified to serve as President. Thats really not even an exaggeration. So you greasy headed acne face zitty liberals need to get out of Mommys basement and go vote for her in the Presidential election in 2010. Sign Capricorn